Kiss of Death
by GejimayuGirl
Summary: L/Light oneshot - Spoilers! My tribute to the most homoerotic scene in Death Note - what I think happened after the foot massage, when the camera panned to the ceiling... rated for suggestive themes.


A/N: I just finished watching "Death Note," so a lot of scenes are fresh on my mind, and this fic just came to me while I was thinking about L/Light's weird relationship. Was I the only one waiting for a yaoi scene when L started taking Light's shoes off and offering a foot massage? It was kind of odd. This is what I like to think happened when the camera panned up to the ceiling. *lol*

This is my first yaoi fic attempt. Please review, whether you think it's good or it sucks.

"Death Note" is not my creation. Just this story about its characters.

_**New title. Completely replaced the story I deleted. Edited a LOT to make it flow better and to make the lead-up to my made-up part more accurate to the actual scene, which makes it even more yaoi-tastic. Also made my original addition a little juicier. ;)**_

* * *

**Kiss of Death  
**

L stood outside in the rain, staring into the distance.

"Riyuzaki, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Light asked.

L didn't say a word; he only held his hand up to his ear.

Light repeated himself, more loudly, but to no avail. He gave up and entered the storm.

"The church bells are very loud today," L observed, a fatalistic look in his dark-ringed eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Light replied.

"Really? You can't hear them? Maybe I am as crazy as I often sound."

"Maybe so. I'd be better off not listening to half of what you say."

"I could say the same for you."

The two went on that way for a while, exchanging cryptic, thinly veiled barbs and interrogatives as they tended to do.

"Let's get inside," L finally said. "We're both drenched."

They re-entered the building which housed the Kira investigation headquarters. They both grabbed towels at the soonest chance.

"That was rather unpleasant," L stated calmly, draping his towel over his head.

"Well, it was your idea to stand out in the rain."

"You're right. I apologize."

They continued to wick moisture from their bodies in silence.

Suddenly, Light felt a pressure on one of his feet. L was removing his shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?"

"Well... I figured I would help you out, since you're still drying yourself off. I can give you a foot massage if you'd like."

"No, that's not necessary." Light's voice was firm, but he did not pull away from L's touch.

"It's the least I can do after making you stand outside like that. And besides, I'm quite good at massages."

"Do what you want."

"Okay." L proceeded to knead the bottom of Light's foot, a little too roughly.

"Oi!"

"I'm almost done."

Light sat and watched the other young man caress his feet, more tenderly now than before. He noticed a few stray rain droplets threatening to fall from L's hair, and reached out to dry them.

"You're still wet."

"I'm sorry."

They stared into each other's eyes then. Slowly, L crept up from his position at Light's feet and tentatively took his lips.

It was gentle at first. Chaste. Their only point of connection was their mouths, cautiously greeting each other.

As one would expect, L tasted incredibly sweet. It made Light want more. L did not protest when the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Hands traveled to shoulders and hips. There was a shifting of weight.

Light looked slightly insane as he smiled crookedly at the sleuth beneath him. L tugged hard on his hair, attacking an exposed section of his neck.

"Riyuzaki..." Light groaned as they wrestled for dominion on the floor. It was clear they were as evenly matched physically as they were intellectually. The unwinnable struggle made them fight and kiss harder.

It might have gone further if they hadn't heard Matsuda bumbling about in the hallway.

They separated, breathing heavily. It was Light who broke eye contact first, smoothing disheveled strands of hair back into place. He wiped his mouth as he abruptly stood and exited the room. L did nothing but watch him walk away.

After that, they went back to business as usual, never to speak of the interlude again.

They both knew one of them would be dead soon.


End file.
